


魔女秘辛

by Mymelu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, 乙女, 性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymelu/pseuds/Mymelu
Summary: •哈妹单性转•第二人称•原著+电影剧情，本质嫖文•cp全员友情/暧昧向，尽量不拆官配•逻辑混乱，硬核攻略，小学生文笔•三观属于罗琳，ooc属于我





	1. 成为魔法少女的哈莉

迄今为止，你的生活还在正常轨道上安安稳稳地运行，每天早上依旧是以佩妮姨妈和弗农姨父的大吼大叫开始，以繁重和劳累的家务活结束，达力表哥仍然热衷于用手头上一切能用的东西追打你，力度并没有因为你是个女孩而有丝毫的减轻。

但总归还是有点不一样的不是吗，除了你经常会遇见奇怪的人和事之外，佩妮姨妈偶尔也会不自觉的盯着你的脸看上那么几秒，然后以厌恶的语气吩咐你去做更重的家务活，你不明白这是为什么。直到海格解答了你这个困惑。

大概是因为你和她的妹妹——也就是你的母亲——过分相似的面孔，一样的铜色长发，一样的脸庞，但他同时也很高兴地告诉你，就算你和母亲那么相似了，父亲的基因仍在你的外貌上根深蒂固地保留下来，这体现在你蜜糖色的眼睛和倔强的乱糟糟的头发上。

这头发曾是你和德思礼一家的矛盾冲突之一，你蓬松凌乱的头发在热爱整齐干净的他们眼里，简直无法忍受。所以某天佩妮姨妈不顾你的反对摁住你强行把你的头发剪成了小男孩（也就是达力同款）发型。但是在第二天，你的头发又恢复到了原来长度，无计可施的德思礼一家只好勒令你扎起头发好不碍他们的眼。

其实你听到海格这些话，只是本能的感受到与父母之间血缘羁绊的亲切感，并没有什么太大的感。，你也不像他想的那样那么在意脸上的伤疤，相反，你笑着问他，这更能证明你是世界上独一无二的哈莉，不是吗？

你从接到霍格沃兹通知书后那点不真实感，终于在看到国王十字车站上成群的和你一般年纪的小巫师之后彻底消散了，继把达力关在爬虫馆后你第一次感觉到如此强烈的兴奋感，轻易地把你看到有父母陪同来送行的孩子产生的落寂冲淡了。

你看到海德薇在笼子里激动地扑朔着翅膀，咯咯笑着说：“看来你也和我一样高兴！”，你庆幸在德思礼夫妇刚走不久后，你就运气好碰上了一群准备进入九又四分之三站台的巫师，才得以在开头的车厢就找到空位。

但难题又出现了，你在将海德薇放上去之后没办法将皮箱放上踏板，倒不是因为你有很多衣物和日常用品，而是因为你在对角巷买了必备的教材和工具之外，还多买了几本书店推荐的砖厚的参考用书。

就在费劲地尝试了两次没有成功，你就打算歇一会时。一个有着浓密棕色长发和突出门牙的女孩出现在了门口：“需要帮忙吗？”

你们两个在搬完你和她的行李之后，纷纷气喘吁吁的瘫倒在座位上，你感觉自己和这个刚见面的小姑娘的关系拉近了，看到她同样蓬起的头发时尤甚。

你打量她时她同样在打量你，然后在预料之中的，她最先注意到，你额角那个形状奇特的伤疤，她一口气不换地说完了一大段话，然而你只记住了她叫赫敏·格兰杰以及你居然在几本你听都没有听过的书中被提起这个事实，你惊叹于她天才的记忆力和联想能力。

作为同样是在麻瓜家庭长大、以前从来没有听过魔法二字又年龄相仿的你和赫敏，在那位隆巴顿踏进来之前就已经开始亲密的互称教名了。

你是等到赫敏拿出自带的便当之后才开始意识到你今天从睁开眼就没吃过任何东西，你正忧虑地思考是不是要一路饿到或个霍格沃兹，笑眯眯的售货女巫就出现在你们的车厢门口。

你把所有食品都买了几样，分享给赫敏和纳威，赫敏看起来很心，她说因为父母都是牙医，从一出生就丧失了随心所欲吃糖果的权利，纳威则是自从吃太多糖果得蛀牙之后，他奶奶就再也不让他碰了（你对巫师也会得蛀牙这件事感到十分惊奇）。

赫敏很认真地教导着纳威如何爱护牙齿，而你已经拆开了巧克力蛙，那只青蛙跳出窗户时，你还没意识到发生了什么。纳威一边满足地嚼着吹宝超级泡泡糖，一边感叹到：“可惜了，他们一生只能跳一次”。

但赫敏的关注点显然不在这里，她凑近看到你手中捏着的画片哦，“哦，是邓布利多！”她神情激动，跟你说了一大堆邓布利多对巫师界做的伟大贡献。

等她兴致高昂的去拆下一盒巧克力蛙，你就翻过画片的背面看到了和赫敏所说的差不多的内容。就这么一会的时间，赫敏和纳威谈论起了巫师和麻瓜的照片的区别。

突然，三个男孩闯进了你们的车厢。站了两个人高马大的男孩中间显得瘦小的男孩，俨然是一个月前你去对角巷时在摩金夫人长袍店遇见的那个傲慢的男孩，你对他的感官不算好，再加上他们未经允许就闯了进来，你的表情称不上友善。

但他好像压根没注意到这种尴尬的气氛，看着你说道：“整个火车上的人都在说哈莉·波特就在这个车厢，这么说，就是你了，对吧？”

你莫名的不太喜欢他这种口气，耐着性子礼貌地回答：“是的。”

他似乎才想起来在这种情况下，应该先介绍自己，于是说：“哦，这是克拉布，这是高尔”，他示意站在他两边的保镖似的男孩，语气随意的介绍。“我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

“这两位是赫敏·格兰杰何纳威·隆巴顿。”你回头看向他们赫敏的神色还算正常，纳威则是惊恐的瞪着眼，目光不确定地在克拉布和高尔健壮的身材上游移。

德拉科·马尔福的表情透露着完全是给你面子的潜台词扫视了他们一下，然后说出了完全符合你对他预期的话。

“你很快就会发现有些人比起其他人要好得多，波特。你不会想跟另类交朋友吧？在这一点上，我能帮你。”他说完就准备和你握手，然而你完全没有理睬。

你想他肯定是听到了赫敏对纳威说的关于麻瓜的照片不会动的话，再加上你上次见到他时，他发表的一席暗示霍格沃兹应该禁止麻瓜出生的巫师入学的言论，你很快就理解了他话中的针对意味。

但你并不气愤，气愤只会在你在乎的人污辱你时才会产生，你和马尔福顶多算个陌生人。因此，你只是想不到这世上竟然还有思想这么可笑和迂腐的人。

你见他都这么明面上羞辱你的朋友了，也不在乎什么礼貌与否，就直接对他说：“我想我自己能分辨谁是异类，

你想你这么明显的拒绝他，就算再没眼力，也该识趣的走了吧？但是你该意识到德拉科·马尔福总能不停刷新你对他的认知，如果他不说出下面这番话，你仅仅会以为他是讨人厌而不是招人恨。

“我要是你啊，波特，我会特别小心。”他用一种假惺惺慢吞吞的口气说话，“你应当放客气点，否则你会同样走向你父母的那条路，他们也不知好歹，你如果跟泥巴种或隆巴顿这样不三不四的人混在一起，你会受到影响的。”

你感到一股热血冲向你的脑门，让你腾地窜了起来，赫敏虽然听不懂泥巴种是什么意思，但也明白这绝不是什么好话。连纳威都气地跳起来，不过纳威之前因为紧张，一直紧紧攥在手里的蟾蜍莱福显然反应比你们三个人都要快。

它从纳威彻底放松的手中蹦了出去，正好落在了你也不知道是克拉不还是高尔的高个男孩的脸上。长长的蹼遮住了他的眼睛，他手忙脚乱地试图把莱福甩掉。

另外两个人也没有想去帮他的意思，而是拼命往后退。莱福终于被甩掉了，他们三个人趁机也跑了。就好像来福还会追着他们跑似的。

你侥幸松了口气，因为你真是不确定真动起手来，有几分胜算。但以后的你如果想到你没有乘此良机好好地揍马尔福的话，一定会为此恨你自己的。

你和赫敏目睹这个滑稽的场面后相视一笑，纳威却一拍脑门，慌张的四处探寻“糟糕，莱福又不见了！”

而事实上，莱福在上火车时就失踪过一次，刚才才在座位底下的角落里找到。

你和赫敏商量了一下，决定让纳威呆在你们车厢里寻找，而你和她去其他车厢看看。赫敏看了一下腕表，跟你说：“我们得快点了，哈莉，下车前还要换衣服呢，要不你去这边，我去那边？”

你赞同了她的提议，对着反光的玻璃把头发拨下来了挡住伤疤才出发。被人当成珍惜动物一样观赏来观赏去，同样令人烦恼。你穿过吵闹闹着奔跑的人群，从车头问到了车尾，依旧一无所获。

你发现赫敏在末尾的一节车厢里面，便走过去和她汇合，她看着车厢里唯一的红头发男孩子，指着自己的鼻子说道：“……你鼻子上有块脏东西，你知道吗？”

这个红头发男孩对她很不耐烦，你瞥了他一眼，就对赫敏说“没找到莱福，看来只能指望它自己回来了。”

那个男孩无比惊讶地看着你刚才穿过躁动人群时滑下来的头发旁的伤疤，“你是哈莉·波特！”他半张嘴，目瞪口呆地看着你。

“嗯，我是。”你下意识把头发拨原处，你对几乎所有巫师都认识你已经不再大惊小怪了，但仍然有些困窘和无措。

他好像还要追问你些什么，但提示还有五分钟就要下车的广播响起了，赫敏赶紧拉着你去换衣服。


	2. 在魔药课上皮断腿的哈莉

谢天谢地，爱好自由的莱福最终还是被找到了，而你也成功说服分院帽把你分去赫敏和纳威所在格兰芬多。

倒不是因为你对格兰芬多有像赫敏那么浓重的崇拜感，而是你是在不想和德拉科·马尔福在同一个学院。斯莱特林带你走向辉煌？拜托，那也得你先正常生活吧。和马尔福朝夕相对，你会忍不住揍他的。

你摘下分院帽，还没坐稳就被周围一群热情欢呼的格兰芬多包围了，你很快就认识了韦斯莱家的其他男孩。

他们看起来实在太像刚才和你在同一艘船上絮絮叨叨问这问那的罗恩·韦斯莱，你有点好笑地看着他分个院好像和巨怪殊死搏斗一样累到瘫倒在座位上。

不过接下来什么都不能吸引你的注意力了，连飘在你身边难过地望着你大吃大喝的幽灵差点没头的尼克也不行。

刚开始你还有意维护自己在同学面前的形象，很认真地细嚼慢咽。但在你第十二次被罗恩先下手拿走了面前的食物后，你彻底忍不了了，开始不管不顾地大吃特吃起来。丝毫不在乎格兰芬多长桌上的罗恩和你是怎样一道靓丽的风景。

霍格沃兹的晚餐是你有生以来吃过的最好吃和畅快的一顿了。你满足地放下餐具，却不想餐盘里很快又出现了饭后甜点。

你没有参与别人的谈话，无聊地打量着主宾席。海格没有注意到你的目光，因为他沉浸在面前的长桌上的盛宴中。你一眼就认出来的画片上见过的邓布利多教授，他此时正在与领你们进来的麦格教授交谈。奇洛教授和你在破釜酒吧看到的一样，依然那么紧张和神经质。很奇怪的是，其他人都没有注意到你的目光，唯独微微侧目和奇洛教授那位老师却立刻感受到了。

几乎是你把视线移向那边的一瞬间，他就有所察觉地回望你，他的目光过于敏锐仿佛是想刺破你的灵魂。

你会这么说，是因为他看向你时，你立刻就感到伤疤一阵灼痛。然而比起痛苦，你更多地觉得尴尬，因为你此刻正左手香草冰淇淋右手糖浆水果馅饼。吃相可以说是相当不雅。

你下意识地舔了舔嘴唇上，想弄掉一直粘在上面的松糕碎屑。但还是发现这努力是徒劳的。你只好勉强地对他挤出一个微笑，试图今晚回一下自己在未来就是眼中的形象。

但他很快就移开了视线，也不知道有没有看到你最后傻气异常的笑容，伤疤也不再痛了。

你还想垂死挣扎一下，于是隔着赫敏问向和她聊的火热的珀西。“跟奇洛教授讲话的那位老师是谁？”

于是珀西告诉了你你想知道的一切。比如他是教魔药学的斯内普教授。

魔药？你想起了那本压箱底用来积灰的《魔法药剂与药水》，倒吸了一口冷气，回头看向斯内普教授，想评估一下他的难易应付程度。

所幸，他没有再看向你。不知道是不是你敏感了，在德思礼家训练多年的察言观色能力告诉你，他很有可能记住你了，并且像有意避开你似的，扫视全场的视线唯独绕开了格兰芬多长桌。

你没心情继续吃了，放下冰淇淋和馅饼，撑着脑袋今倾听赫敏和珀西转而对魔药学的激烈讨论。

“哈莉醒醒，我们要走了！”等赫敏摇醒几乎已经睡着了的你，你才发现开学典礼快散场了。赫敏一路上都在向你念叨你错过了什么（完全没听到的邓布利多的注意事项和迷迷糊糊度过的唱歌环节）

“那也没什么啊！”你最后满不在乎地总结到，她像是被你气到了，吭哧吭哧地把昏昏欲睡的你拽上了寝室。另外两个女孩已经在那了，拉文德·布朗、帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔。

潦草地打了招呼之后，女孩们都排队去洗澡。当你终于打点好一切之后径直扑向枕头，不想赫敏把你硬拉起来，“哈莉别睡，还要预习功课。”

让他拿着的《初级变形指南》，揉着眼问他：“魔药课是什么时候？”

“星期五上午，有两节。”她毫不犹豫地回答。

你听完就一头扎像枕头，翻身用背对着她，“那还不着急，我先睡了。”

她无奈地叹了口气，爬回自己的床上声音超小地念着课本上的内容，直到你进入了梦乡。

第二天被赫敏叫醒的你跟着她走过了迷宫一般七拐八拐变化无穷的楼梯。你不敢相信你昨天晚上你困到睡死过去的时候她还能有精力记住复杂的路线。

变形课堂上你看着迟到的罗恩·韦斯莱连吁带喘地跑进来仿佛看到了自己原本的命运。你控制不住敬佩地对赫敏说：“你太靠谱了，赫敏。”

并意外地看到了她翘起来的嘴角和微微泛红的耳尖，你觉得她简直就是你的天使。苦苦挣扎在迷路和上课之中的是别人，拥有赫敏这个人形地图和课程表的你近一个星期都生活在轻松愉悦当中。

直到噩梦一般的星期五，你在吃早饭时收到了海格去他在禁林旁的小屋一聚的邀请，你高度紧张的神经才稍稍收敛。

踏进位于地下的魔药课教室时，你以为斯内普只是对你印象不好而已。等到你走出去时，你才意识到他简直是恨你到了骨髓里。

“……提高声望，酿造荣耀，甚至阻止死亡——”你非常端正的一笔一画在书上做笔记，完全没有发现整个教室只有你在低头写字，也没意识到斯内普教授已停下了来回扫视的目光，转而盯着你。

“波特！”他突然喊道，把你吓了一跳，你茫然的抬起头来。“如果我把月长石粉末和嚏根草糖浆放在一起会得到什么？”

你不解的望着他，试图搞明白他在说什么而不显得自己太过无知，你看像身旁手臂笔直地伸向屋顶的赫敏，想不明白为什么你听都没有听说过这几个名字，你硬着头皮诚实地说：“我不知道，先生。”

“啧，啧——看来名气并不能代表一切。”他轻蔑地撇了撇嘴，刻意忽视赫敏高举的手臂，“让我们再试一次吧，波特，如果我要你去给我找坏血草，你会到哪里去找？”

你瞟了眼笑得浑身发抖的马尔福、克拉布和高尔夫三人，这才意识到斯内普是在故意刁难你，你凭借着一种不怕死的大无畏精神瞪着他，“我想那边的储藏柜应该会有，先生。”

罗恩终于憋不住笑出了声，他随即假装咳嗽也盖住了。

但是你和斯内普都没有分出半点余光来关注他，你们继续互相瞪着。就在你觉得他怕不是要瞪到下课为止，他终于开口说话了。

“我想在开学前一本书也没有翻过，是吧，波特？”他眼中的恶意几乎要实质化了。

“不是，先生。”你周围的学生已经从假装不存在到以敬佩的目光洗礼这种胆大包天的行为。

“不是？”他走下讲台，长长的黑袍子在身后飘动着。你有一瞬间以为他要下来教训你，“波特，那你说说毒牙天竺葵和普通天竺葵有什么区别？”

“不知道。”你的音量并没有因为他与你的距离拉近而减少，“不过，我想赫敏知道答案，您为什么问问她呢。”

有几个学生很夸张的憋着笑，碍于斯内普从他们身边走过，才拼命克制住自己。斯内普走到你的面前，面色不善。

你本着气势绝对不能输的原则，反而身体前倾，迎着他的目光。出乎你的意料，斯内普的恨意居然有瞬间的松动。那使他就算迅速地重新恢复到刚才的状态，气氛也不像刚才那么剑拔弩张了，你疑惑的回想他莫名其妙的恍惚。

做下他对赫敏怒喝道，你恼怒地看着他。你们几乎是平视了，“让我来告诉你吧，波特。月长石粉末和嚏根草糖浆混合制成一种用于平息和舒缓烦躁情绪的药剂，就是一服缓和剂，坏血草是苏格兰海岸常见的一种植物，能用来做迷乱草。至于毒牙天竺葵，就是长着牙的普通天竺葵的，明白了吗。？”

他看着你的不屑眼神让你自己都开始怀疑你的脑子是不是被掉包了，你努力地回想他刚才说的话，点了点头。他顿了一下，继续说道：“你们为什么不把这些都记下来？”

你低头很想使情绪恢复正常，但太过愤愤不平以至于写到缓和剂这个词差点把纸戳破。你正尝试着辨认你凌乱的字迹时，斯内普已经坐回了讲台上，他说：“波特，由于你顶撞老师，格兰芬多会为此被扣掉一分。”

你震惊地抬起头与他憎恶的目光相接，你从来没见过这么蛮不讲理的人，如果不是赫敏及时摁住你的肩膀，你肯定会站起来和斯内普对抗到底。但是，现在你没机会了。你深呼吸了几次，身体仍在轻微发抖。

虽然有点小插曲，但魔药课还是继续上了下去。你和纳威被分成了一组，任务是调制一种治疗疖子的简单药水。

斯内普要求你们按照他的步骤来操作，对课本上的东西表示出了完完全全的蔑视。也就是说，你被赫敏强拉着背完的前面几课的内容都要推翻重来。

你把自己的坩埚端上去前，一切都十分正常，除了惹人厌烦的马尔福得意洋洋地炫耀着他比你快上几步的成果之外。

你和纳威的进程有条不紊，中规中矩。但是就在斯内普赞扬马尔福的鼻涕虫时，纳威一个手抖把豪猪刺扔进了你的坩埚。

你看见豪猪刺缓缓滑进坩埚混浊不清的药水里，冒了一个小泡，违反操作顺序会怎样呢？你的疑问得到了解答。

“小心，纳威！”

你凭借被达力追打形成的身体反射和闪避技能轻松躲开喷洒出来的汁液。纳威就没这么幸运了，他甚至还没反应过来，浑身上下就被药水浸湿了，连鼻子上都起了疖子。

“白痴！”斯内普怒气冲冲地朝纳威咆哮，纳威似乎颤抖得更厉害了，“我想你大概是没有把坩埚从火上端开就把豪猪刺放进去了，是不是？”纳威哭了起来。

“把他送到上面的医院去。”他对你厉声说，“波特，你为什么不告诉他不要加豪猪刺呢？你以为他出了错就显出你高明吗？格兰芬多又因为你丢了一分。”

你用尽了所有自制力才克制住反驳他给你加诸的莫须有的罪名，你揪着纳威袖子上没有被泼湿的地方，发现自己根本不知道医疗翼在哪。

斯内普看到了你的迟疑，出声嘲讽道：“波特，你是不是喜欢上了被扣分的感觉？”

你努力表现出一副无辜又茫然的表情，“教授，我不认识路。”梅林作证，就算斯内普再怎么怀疑你撒谎，你也没办法，没了赫敏你回休息室都有些困难。

但此刻你觉得，如果斯内普的眼神能杀人的话，你可能已经去见梅林本人了。


End file.
